Illumination requirements for moving machinery are often changing based on the environment and properties of the machinery itself. Automotive lights, and even more particularly, automotive lights for racing are subjected to damaging conditions. Replacement of components sometimes needs to be done quickly and efficiently without having to replace expensive components that are still functioning.